The Healing Blossom
by lynne1923
Summary: After being kidnapped, away from her fiance, Sakura meets and old friend who turns out to be her biggest enemy and maybe her super hero! Pairing Sakura and Gaara. Rated M for language and violence. Maybe more later. Please read! Better than summary!
1. Chapter 1: Long Ride Home

The Healing Blossom

+++++++++++++ Chapter 1: Long ride home +++++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov ***********

I swayed with the horse as we slowly trudged along the trail. My eyes lingered from tree to tree, taking in the beautiful greens and browns. My eyes landed on the man lingering next to me. He had raven black hair that formed into a chicken's butt and oxygen eyes. He was build and very handsome…and he was my fiancé. I sighed and looked at the beautiful diamond ring wrapped around my finger. The diamond glistened as the sun beat down on it. I had always thought this was what I had always wanted. To get married to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. The hottest bachelor in the village. But now I was having second thoughts. When we where dating he gave his undivided attention to me and me only but when he asked me to marry him, and I said yes, he ignored me! Well I guess he didn't completely ignore me but the only time I got his attention was when he was frustrated and when that happened he was either scolding me for some reason or kissing me to calm himself down.

I sighed and my eyes flashed to the road ahead of me. We were on our way home from the village hidden in Sound. We had gone on a vacation there to relax and get away from the "stress" of planning the wedding. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha – the leader of our village - , had also came along with many guards and even some children.

"We will rest here." Itachi said. Everyone nodded and came to a stop. I stopped my beautiful white stead next to Sasuke's and slid off. I whipped the dust off and flipped my hair over my shoulders before joining everyone by a small fire they had started. I sat next to Sasuke and watched the fire snap toward the sky.

"Lady Sakura! Lady Sakura!" I looked up to see the children running toward me. I smiled softly. They stopped in front of me and beamed.

"Will you sing for us?" They asked. I smiled and nodded. I watched as one of the guards beamed and grabbed his gatar. I giggled and watched him strum the strings of the gatar. I closed my eyes at the soft melody and opened my mouth, letting lose a soft ring of words.

**(Yesterday by Leona Lewis)**

**I just can't believe you're gone  
>Still waiting for morning to come<br>Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side  
>When we have so much in store tell me what is it I'm reaching for<br>When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart  
>In my heart<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>They can take tomorrow and the plans we made<br>They can take the music that we never played  
>All the broken dreams take everything<br>Just take it away  
>But they can never have yesterday<br>They can take the future that we'll never know  
>They can take the places that we said we would go<br>All the broken dreams take everything  
>Just take it away<br>But they can never have yesterday**

**You always used to say I should be thankful for every day  
>Heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes<br>(But I never believed them till now)  
>I know I'll see you again I'm sure no it's not selfish to ask for more<br>One more night one more day  
>One more smile on your face but they can't take yesterday<strong>

_**[Chorus]**_

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
>They can take the music that we never played<br>All the broken dreams take everything  
>Just take it away<br>But they can never have yesterday  
>They can take the future that we'll never know<br>They can take the places that we said we would go  
>All the broken dreams take everything<br>Just take it away  
>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

**I thought our days would last forever  
>(But it wasn't our destiny)<br>'Cause in my mind we had so much time  
>But I was so wrong<br>Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
>I'm looking back on yesterday<strong>

_**[Chorus]**_

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
>They can take the music that we never played<br>All the broken dreams take everything  
>Just take it away<br>But they can never have yesterday  
>They can take the future that we'll never know<br>They can take the places that we said we would go  
>All the broken dreams take everything<br>Just take it away  
>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

**All the broken dreams take everything  
>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

I looked up after I finished singing to see the children beaming at me while the guards smile. My eyes nervously landed on Sasuke who had his eyes closed and his face angled to the ground. I then glanced at Itachi who was just watching me. I sighed and looked down. I swear there was no one able to in press the famous Uchiha brothers.

I looked up as Sasuke stood. Itachi soon followed.

"Let's head out." Itachi muttered. I sighed and stood as the children groaned before piling into the carriage. I walked to my horse and petted him before mounting. I earged him forward after Itachi and Sasuke. My eyes once again landed on the trees. My mind wandered to my child hood. It had been decided that Sasuke and I where to get married long before I was born. When I was old enough to understand I was told and boy was I happy. Sasuke was everyone's child crush. I however was the one that was to marry him.

***FlashBack***

_I took a deep breath and sat quietly on the swings. I swayed my feet with the soft tune in my head. Why was I so happy? Because I had just found out the news that I was to marry Sasuke Uchiha. Although I was a couple weeks ago I was just so happy. I had just become the envy of all of the girls in this village. _

"_Oh my gosh! Sakura you are so lucky!" My best friend Karin said running up to me. I beamed at her. She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the seat next to me. Karin and I had made a secret agreement that whoever got Sasuke first would have the other as the maid of honor! Yes we were a little young to be thinking about this but still._

_My eyes snapped to the entrance of the park as a boy walked in. He had messy blood red hair and soft jade eyes. I tilted my head to the side in curiousity._

"_Who is that?" I asked Karin as I pointed to him. He stopped and looked at me as Karin turned her gaze to him. Her eyes widened in fear. I looked between the two completely confused. He looked down and walked toward the sand box. He sat down in the sand, digging his hands into it. I glanced at Karin who leaned into me to whisper._

"_T-That is S-Shubaku No G-Gaara!" She shuddered. I looked at her._

"_Why are you so scared of him?" I asked. I watched as Gaara's ears perked up as he silently listened to our conversation and played with the sand. Karin shuddered._

"_Because he is a monster!" She said. He frowned and his eyes saddened. I blinked._

"_He doesn't look like a monster!" I said sliding out of my swing. His head shot up and Karin stared at me in horrar. He watched stunned as I walked toward him. I plopped down in the sand I stuck my hands into the sand. I giggled at the feeling of the sand moving against my skin. He stared at me. I shot him a smile._

"_May I play with you?" I asked. He stared at me for a second before beaming and nodding. I beamed back and we started building a sand castle. I pushed the sand together and formed a pillar. I did the same four more times before forming the walls in the middle. I slapped the sand to harden the walls so it would stay together. I beamed at my castle. Gaara turned and looked at mine. He sent me a small smile before showing me his. I gapped at it. It looked almost exactly like the Uchiha castle at the far end of the village. He looked at me worried._

"_That is amazing!" I squealed. He beamed at me._

"_Sakura." I blinked and turned to see Sasuke looking at me. I squealed and lunged at him. I clung to his arm and beamed at him._

"_Look at my sand castle, Sasuke-kun!" I beamed. He glanced at it before softly placing his hand on my hands, that clutched his arm. He then started to walk away. I frowned and pulled back but his grip only tightened. I turned and looked at Gaara. He was looking down, nervously glancing at me every once and a while. I frowned at looked back at Sasuke._

*** End of Flashback ***

I smiled at the memory of first meeting Gaara. No matter how many times people had tried to keep me away from him, I would always go and play in the sand with him. Although my crush on Sasuke never faltered, a small crush for Gaara grew. The only thing that separated me from Gaara was when he and his family left the village. I was depressed but I carried on my life, preparing for the day I would marry Sasuke.

I looked up and took a deep breath. I stared at the sky.

"_This is going to be a long ride home_." I thought.

**A/N: My first chapter to a new story! Lol hope everyone likes it! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


	2. Chapter 2: Orders

++++++++++ Chapter 2: Orders +++++++++++

******** Gaara's pov *********

"Alright seens how everyone is here I will now tell you why I called you here." My father said. I did not bother to glance around; I already knew who were here, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and three of their trusted soldiers. My eyes rose and met my fathers.

"It has been told that Lords Itachi and Sasuke will be passing through. I want you to watch them. If they do anything threatening then I want you to attack." My father's eyes scanned every person before him before landing on me.

"The leader of this mission will be my son, Gaara." He said. I sighed and nodded. No matter how much I did not want to do this, I had no choice. This was my father's way of getting me ready to take on the role of leader of the village hidden in the sand. The others nodded and waited for my father to talk once more.

" You are dismissed." He snapped. They nodded and scappered out, like puppies running away from a bigger dog – their tails between their legs -. I sighed and followed suit. I glanced around before walking to my room and grabbing the things I would need for the mission. I packed everything and headed to the entrance of the village where my father and everyone else was waiting. My father watched as we all changed. Our skin burst with fur and our noses turned to muzzles. Our hands and feet turned to paws as a tail grew. Our eyes sharpened and ears sprouted from our heads. We where no longer humans; we where now wolves. My eyes snapped to the other wolves before I bounded off into the forest. I heard the pitter patter of their paws as the collided with the ground. I sniffed and the vile stench of blood flooded my nose. I snorted and pushed on faster. The other wolves followed without hesitation.

**I thought our days would last forever  
>(But it wasn't our destiny)<br>'Cause in my mind we had so much time  
>But I was so wrong<br>Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
>I'm looking back on yesterday<strong>

_**[Chorus]**_

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
>They can take the music that we never played<br>All the broken dreams take everything  
>Just take it away<br>But they can never have yesterday  
>They can take the future that we'll never know<br>They can take the places that we said we would go  
>All the broken dreams take everything<br>Just take it away  
>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

**All the broken dreams take everything  
>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

I stopped dead as the beautiful melody reached my ears. My eyes narrowed. Why was that voice so familiar? The other wolves whimpered and glanced at me. I snapped at them and bound off toward the sound. I stopped when the camp came into view. I crouched down and scanned the area. I spotted many horses and a carriage. My eyes landed the fire. There sat Itachi Uchiha and many soldiers. My eyes followed the line of soldiers and stopped at one strumming a gatar. Next to him sat Sasuke Uchiha. Then I froze. Their sitting next to Sasuke was a pink haired girl surrounded by children, beaming at her as she sang.

"_Sakura!_" I thought stunned. As the song ended she glanced around nervously before looking down and frowning. My eyes snapped to Itachi as he stood, followed by Sasuke.

"Let's head out!" He bellowed. I snarled angrily as everyone stood and mounted their horses and the children scrambled into the carriage. The group moved and I stood. I quietly followed waiting and watching for anything.

The smell of fear weaved around the trees to my nose. My eyes snapped to a soldier who had stopped and was now staring at me in pure fear. He opened his mouth and my eyes narrowed.

"WEREWOLVES!" He screamed. I snarled and lunged.

**A/N: Here ya go! The second chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush

+++++++++++ Chapter 3: Ambush +++++++++++

******* Sakura's pov **********

"WEREWOLVES!" Came a scream from the back of the group. I gasped and turned to see huge wolves bounding out of the trees, attacking the first thing they saw. Sasuke and Itachi snarled and ordered their horses forward, stampeding toward the wolves. I shuddered realizing I was all alone. I gasped when I stopped the children cowering in fear, surrounded by wolves. I urged my stead forward and bounded toward them. Once I got closer I jumped off the horse and landed in front of the children. They jumped and their eyes flashed to me. I smiled softly at them and opened my arms. They glanced around before bouncing into my embrace. I hugged them close and crouched down next to the carriage, for cover. I clamped my eyes shut, hoping we would make it through this.

I heard a scream and my eyes snapped open just in time to see nothing but blood. The blood soaked into the ground and clung to the trees. I stared wide eyed at the blood. A scream erupted from my throat when a body tumbled to the ground. His head was only attached by a small segment of skin. I gagged and closed my eyes. The images running through my mind only reminded me of one thing.

*** FlashBack ***

_I beamed and skipped home, my mind spun with excitement. Today was my birthday and a "little birdy" told me my mother and father we going to have a surprise party for me. Today had been amazing! Almost everyone told me happy birthday and I got five gifts. I couldn't help myself. Today just was amazing! _

_I came to a stop and took many deep breaths to calm myself down. I had to make it look like I didn't know there was going to be a surprise party for me. If mother found out I knew, she would become very depressed because it is never the same if it is just a regular party. My mother loves to see the person's face twist from surprise to pure happiness. _

_I took a right and slowly made my way down the road, receiving many smiles and waves. I waved back and trudged on toward my home. I came to a fork in the road and took a left. I stopped as my blood ran cold. I frowned. I looked around, nothing out of the ordinary. I shrugged the feeling off, thinking it was just a mistake. I continued to walk along as a smile slowly crept across my face. I beamed when I spotted my house. I clamped down my mouth to keep in the huge squeal that oh so badly wanted to escape. I continued walking at a steady pace toward the house. I opened the door and took off my shoes._

"_I'm home!" I yelled. I frowned when I received no answer. I smiled. It was just part of the surprise. I walked into the kitchen. I beamed when I spotted a sign that said " Happy Birthday" hung across the kitchen. In the middle of the table sat an amazing cake. I saw a huge stack of presents and a letter set, untouched on the counter. My eye brows pulled together in confusion. I walked up and picked up the letter. I gasped _

_**To: Sakura Haruno**_

_**From: The Uchihas**_

_A letter to me from the Uchihas! I couldn't help it. I squealed in excitement. I ripped open the letter and pulled out the letter. I opened and gasped when I spotted a beautiful diamond ring handing by string from the bottom of the paper my eyes glided up to the letter and read it over._

_**Congratulations, Sakura!**_

_**Eight years old! You are growing so fast! We hope your birthday is to best yet! **_

_**As that you are now Eight years old we give you a gift. Yes, your engagement ring! Three years ago you were told about your arranged marriage with our son Sasuke, but where not old enough to bear the ring. You are no longer five, now, you are eight and are old enough for the responsibility. Wear it how you wish but do not lose it. **_

_**We wish you an amazing birthday.**_

_**The Uchihas**_

_I squealed. They believed I was old enough! This was the best birthday yet. I then frowned. My parents had now shown themselves. They know the exact time I am suppose to be home and if I am late they come looking. I would be at least eight minutes late! Why hadn't they come looking? I set the letter down and walked out of the kitchen. I turned and made my way into the living room. I frown when I did not see my parents casually sitting on the couch talking and drinking tea. Everything was in the same place it had been this morning, when I left. I frowned. My eyes landed on the stairs leading up to my room, my mother and father's room, and the guest room. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and my blood, once again, ran cold. I frowned, my eye brows knitting together._

_I took a deep breath and slowly made my way up the stairs. I froze as the horrible stench of blood stopped me at the top of the stairs. My body shook. Why would there be that smell in my house. My father does not hunt! My mother would not kill anything weather her life depended on it! And if so it would have been cleaned up and smelling normal again by now. Something wasn't right. I walked down the hall and the smell got worse by my room. I plugged my nose and turned hesitantly to the door. I grabbed the door and pushed it open. I gasped and stumbled back as a huge wave of the horrible stench smothered me. I closed my eyes and waited till the smell faltered. I stepped in and looked around. I could not see a thing. It was pitch black. My hand scrapped against the wall as I searched for the lights. I smiled when I found the light switch. I switched the light on and looked around. I gasped and my eyes widened at the scene. There was blood splattered everywhere. My eyes landed on my bed where my parents laid dead. My mom lay limp on the floor while my dad was sprawled out halfway off the bed. Both their throats where slit._

_My body shook as my eyes released a huge flood of tears. I stepped back. I closed my eyes and made a beeline for the door. I didn't even bother to put my shoes on. All I wanted to do was get as far away as possible from this horrific scene!_

*** End of FlashBack ***

"S-S-Sakura-sama!" I was brought back from my horrible nightmare as a small hand gripped my sleeve and tugged on it. I opened my eyes and then slid to a small boy who was staring wide eyed at something in front of us. My eyes glided to were the boy was staring and widened. There standing in front of the soldiers body was a huge wolf. His red and white fur swayed in the breeze as his jade eyes board into my emerald orbs. My eyes snapped too many other wolves as they strolled up and stood close to the red and white wolf. Their eyes snapped nervously from me to the other wolf. By this I assumed he was the leader. His stance was proud and his eyes fierce. I gulped and shuddered, trying to push myself away from them, but I was stopped by the carriage. The wolves whimpered glancing between the red and white wolf and I.

"Stay away from her, mutt!" Came a snarl. I gasped as Sasuke and Itachi landed in front of me, positioning themselves between me and the wolves. The wolf's eyes narrowed and he snapped at them, snarling dangerously, as if someone had just taken the most precious thing away from him. I whimpered in fear and held the children tighter. Once wolf snarled and attempted to attack but cowered in fear as the lead wolf snapped and snarled at him. The jade eyes turned to me and held my gaze. Sasuke turned to me and grabbed my arm. He yanked me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He glanced at Itachi before leaping into the air. I protested and reached for the children, wide eyed. My jaw was forced shut as we where yanked down. My eyes glided downward to see sand gripping Sasuke's leg. The sand reached up as if it were a hand and wound around me. I was wrenched from Sasuke's grasp and he was slammed to the ground. I watched as the sand reduced to ropes holding Sasuke down. Blood coated Sasuke's body. My eyes glided to the sand holding me. My eye brows knitted together. Why was the sand holding Sasuke making him bleed but the sand holding me held me as if I were to break? I gasped as I was moved from the air and was now right in front of the red and white wolf. I cowered in fear and closed my eyes, hoping I would live to see tomorrow.

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter three! I hope you like it! This story is becoming better and better! It is so exciting XD. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

++++++++++++ Chapter 4: Gone ++++++++++++

********* Sasuke's pov **********

My teeth grinded in pain as the sand ropes held me down. My eyes landed on the blood dribbling down my arm. The damn Shubaku took off with Sakura! They had taken out all of the soilders and the children shuddered in fear next to the wagon. I felt the sand slowly dispurse and I slammed my fist into the ground in anger. The ground whimpered under the pressure and cracked. I clamped my eyes shut and stood. I glared at the cracked ground, my eyes scanning every crack. I snarled as my eyes changed to red and my fangs lengthened. I was beyond mad.

"Bother." My eyes snapped to my brother Itachi who was now standing, covered in his own blood.

"What." I snapped glaring daggers at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Calm yourself." He snarled. My nostrils flared.

"Calm myself.. CALM MYSELF! I JUST LOST MY DAMN FIANCE AND FIFTEEN GUARDS! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM MYSELF!" I screeched. My vision blurred. I gripped my arm, digging my nails into my skin.

"Screaming at me will not get Sakura back or the soldiers." He snapped back at me. I froze. He had a point. I took many deep breaths. My eyes went back to normal and my fangs receded. I let go of my arm and looked at my bother. He made sure I was calm and then looked around. His eyes landed on two horses standing close to the trees. He made his way over there and I reluctantly followed. The only thing I wanted to do was go after those damn bastards and get Sakura back. My brother grabbed the two horses and turned to me.

"Get the children in the wagon and follow me." Itachi said. I growled but did as told. I walked to the children and bend down to their level. They stared at me in pure fear. I sighed and made my face smooth out so I looked like I was not scared, so I did not scare the children anymore than they were.

"Come on. Let's get in the wagon and get out of here, ok." I gently said. They gulped and glanced around.

"T-They're all g-gone?" One boy asked, shaking. My eyes landed on the boy.

"Yes, they are gone." I murmured. They children relaxed but only a little bit. They still did not budge.

"W-Where i-is L-Lady S-Sakura." A small girl asked as tears leaked out of her eyes. I closed my eyes and then looked at the small girl.

"She is not here right now, but she will be back. I promise, but we need to get you back home, ok?" I said. The girl nodded.

"Y-Yes, Prince Sasuke." They murmured as they stood and tumbled into the wagon. I sighed and stood. I closed the door after them and climbed into the driver seat of the wagon. My eyes landed on the horses standing calmly, tied to the wagon. I sighed and whipped the reigns and they quickly obeyed and stomped forward. My brother trotted up next to me and we slowly made our way down the road toward home.

**A/N: The fourth chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review and please check out my poll! **

**I have a new story I am thinking about putting up! It will be a Blood Fang story! If any of my readers have read the story Blood Fang and are reading the story Blood Blossom, Blood Fangs sequal, I think you would love this new story. I am trying to get people to review and let me know what they think so here it is.**

**The story name is Bloody Love and it is about of Kankuro and Erin get together. If you have read Blood Blossom, in chapter nine a girl named Erin shows up and is the girl Kankuro bit. This story will be about how they meet and how Kankuro comes to biting her, bringing her into the big fight between Vampire and Werewolf. I can't tell you to much more or else it will not be as fun ;)**

**Please let me know what you think:)**

**Name: Bloody Love**

**Rated M for language**

**Romance/ Fantasy**

**Kankuro and OC (a.k.a Erin )**

**Summary: Stuck at Lunar High they sand siblings have a rather regular and relaxed life. That all changes when a new girl comes to town and the Vampires return. Kankuro and OC**

**There it is! The info on my new story! Please let me know if you think it would be a good idea :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped?

++++++++++++ Chapter 5: Kidnapped? ++++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov ********

+*+*+* Dream *+*+*+

_I smiled as I walked through the forest. My hand grazed the trees as I walked past them. I lingered around for a while before coming to a small clearing. I walked into the clearing and stopped. There in the middle stood Sasuke. I smiled as he turned and his eyes met mine. He turned and walked up to me. He looked at me as his hand ran up my arm, sending tingles down my back. His other hand rested on my hip as his thumb creased my skin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the moment. _

"_Sakura." He murmured nuzzling my neck. I giggled and leaned my head to the side giving him more of my neck. His head disappeared and his lips met mine. I moaned as he deepened the kiss and I slid my hands up and around his neck, clinging to him. I pushed back with the same force, needing more. He pulled me closer and ran his tongue over my lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in without hesitation. Sasuke pushed forward until my back hit the trunk of a tree behind me. I moaned as his tongue ran across mine. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He broke the kiss and send butterfly kisses down my jaw, to my neck. I moaned, in pure bliss._

_My eyes shot open and I screamed when two fangs sank into my neck. I gasped and clawed at Sasuke's back, wanting freedom. I soon went limp in his arms as he took more and more blood. I whimpered and closed my eyes, unable to fight anymore. His fangs retreated and my head fell onto his shoulder. He pulled me close and pressed his lips to my ear._

"_Mine." He snarled._

+*+*+* End of Dream *+*+*+

My eyes flashed open and I shot up, as a pitiful whimper escaped my mouth. My eyes watered and one small tear ran down my cheek. I curled up in a ball and quietly sobbed.

"She is awake!" A shout rang out. I froze and looked up. I was in a room with very little furniture. Just a bed and a dresser. This was not my room!

That's right. I was kidnapped by werewolves on my way back from vacation. I whimpered and buried my head in my knees, tightening my hold around my knees. More tears ran down my cheeks. As if my life wasn't bad enough, I had to be kidnapped by my enemy. I mean a fiancé who doesn't even pay attention to me and the most boring life of all! But being kidnapped just adds to the stress.

I heard a set of three footsteps making their way to my room. I tensed and clamped my eyes shut, not wanting to know what will happen next.

"Sakura!" my eyes shot open at the sound of a very familiar female voice.

"T-Temari?" I gasped. I looked up and sure enough. There was Temari staring at me with eyes swimming with worry and happiness. I stared, shocked. Temari smiled before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a big bear hug. I smiled and hugged her back, snuggling into a familiar friend's embrace. Temari pulled back and I beamed at her. I whipped my eyes and stiffened when I spotted red out of the corner of my eyes. I looked to the side and my eyes widened. There leaning against the door was Gaara!

"Gaara!" I squeaked under the gaze of his jade eyes. His eyes softened and he nodded, say hello. A big smiled spread across my face.

"Awww! Sakura! What about me!" I deep whine came from the other side of the room. I blinked and my face twisted with confusion as I looked over to the owner of the voice. There stood the one and only, biggest pervert…well almost biggest pervert you will ever meet, Kankuro.

"Kanky- chan." Kankuro frowned at the nickname and I giggled. Then I frowned.

"You guys kidnapped me?" I asked. Gaara smirked.

"You could say that." He stated before walking out of the room.

**A/N: Hello hello hello! Lynne1923 here!**

**Here is Chapter 5! Sakura and the sand siblings reunite! Awwww sooo cool :D**

**Well I hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think and please check out my poll! **

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

**I dicided, seens how I love my readers and reviewers soooo much, that I want to thank people and I will try to answer your reviews in my author's note :)**

**Cindy Medeiros – Thank you for reviewing and here is my next chapter :) hope you liked it :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
